Simple
by surforst
Summary: A simple story. Set in the RI universe. [Oneshot]


_You have succeeded in life when all you really want is only what you really need._  
-Vernon Howard 

**Simple**

I.

Leaning back into the leather covered seat he looked out the front windshield taking in the sight in front of him. Before him was a simple tree whose shade was practically nonexistent in the noonday sun. He could feel the heat soak into the silent car as the blast of cold air that once protected it's occupant no longer could be heard nor the rumble of the engine droning away keeping it's passenger from thinking about where he was. With both sounds gone he had nothing to focus on but the sound of bugs on this all too still day. Not even the wind stirred to lessen the heat he felt but despite it all he felt cold inside. Cold because of the quiet and cold because of his location.

His eyes traveled from the tree viewing the row upon row of simple markers spread before him. In his mind he knew where he was but at the moment he still refused to acknowledge it least he remember why he was here. Reaching up he fingered the simple gold ring on his finger silently telling himself yet again that he didn't care. That the ring he had worn despite everything meant nothing. That this visit meant nothing.

Letting out a sigh he reached into the brown bag by his side his finger tracing along the cool glass surface contained within. Pulling it out he hesitated as he held it in his hand wondering if he should dare look at it. Steeling his courage he glanced at the bottle containing the amber liquid inside. "To drink or not to drink. That is the question." He smiled despite everything at his simple statement.

'It's not like it matters. If it makes it easier why not take a little sip it's not like you owe her anything. Heck why not just leave now and down the bottle alone at home. No one is there to care anyway.' Looking at the bottle before him which offered such an easy way out he couldn't help but sneer at his own weakness. The man who had molded children into adults was now considering drinking his problems away just because he felt sorry for himself. "No Steve Barkin faces his problems head on." Rolling his shoulders he dropped the bottle back into the bag to take home later. Nothing wrong with a little bit of drink after a tiring day after all.

Opening up the driver side door he stepped out feeling the heat hit him anew now that he was out of his rapidly warming vehicle. It was a simple ordinary blue car that rested besides him which he could always depend on. He really wished he could stay in it. Rolling his shoulders he looked up at the deep blue sky before him before staring ahead making his way through the simple grave markers scanning them one by one. He did not know his way but like always that did not deter him. He did not bother to count the minutes that passed before he made his way to the simple marker he was aiming for but instead enjoyed the moments that separated him from this meeting. Something within him screamed for him to run away and not face the pain but instead he kept going. Moving up to the marker whose name he could now read. On it was a simple message that identified one Shelia Barkin as the resident within. 'So she kept my name.'

II.

Steve Barkin was a simple man and there was nothing else that could be said other than that. It was the one thing he most proud of in his life that he could say with a straight face that he was a simple man. Nothing complicated just that simple statement. His was a simple life as if some higher authority decided to write a book about a simple man. His father was an honest hardworking factory employee while his mother stayed home and raised the kids. His family was a typical one of the time with five little brothers and sister competing with him for what food his father put on the table. Despite all the mouths the man had to feed Steve Barkin could never remember a time when he could complain about going hungry. No his father was a good simple man as was his mother.

Steve Barkin was raised like his siblings to believe in the simple ideals of his country. He was taught such outdated concepts as duty and honor and it was these ideals he carried through life. He had an average education and even joined up with the army to serve his time. He never saw any major action but he did kill a few snakes in his time most noticeably using a shovel to accomplish the task. Once out of the military he found himself set adrift wandering what to do but in the end on advice from a friend he settled on teaching. It was rather easy to get a degree and find a school that would hire him. Pleased with his performance the school was all too happy to hand him promotion after promotion until he finally found himself filling the position he currently resided in. One down from becoming principal but he was finally happy where he was. It gave him the flexibility to perform the one passion he allowed himself to have and that was the process of molding young minds into responsible future adults.

Now though Steve Barkin prided himself on being just a simple educator he had to admit he was used to odd things in his life. He had personally taught one Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable in his proud time at the school. Sure he could name many other children he was proud of like Kim's friend Monique who went on to become a fashion designer or that Mike kid who joined up with the marine core. Then there was Big Mike who joined up with the GWA and spent his free time helping kids to avoid drugs. It was Kim and Ron though he felt the most pride in and secretly hoped they would stay together long enough to finally tie the knot something they had been putting off for a long while. This would seem odd to a casual observer who had viewed his rather harsh treatment of one Ronald Stoppable but what the casual observer failed to see was that the student in question always rose up to face any challenge thrown his way. Yes in all his days as an educator Steve Barkin had never meet a student who was such a slacker as one Ronald nor one who had as much courage as that boy. When he finally accepted his diploma heading off to the same school as his current girlfriend and long time best friend Mr. Barkin wasn't able to hide the tears of pride in his eyes. Not that anyone was brave enough to point them out.

The only other thing in his life that went against his simple man image was the woman who was currently in his arms as he swayed back and forth. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her bright green eyes which showed up clearly when compared to her slightly green and very pale complexion. No amount of time under the sun seemed to change that much to his amusement. The woman he was currently showing his respectable dancing skills to, learned while serving overseas and then relearned under the direction of the very woman he was dancing with, was the one enigma in his life. Here he was an honest man who had never done anything illegal in his life married to a woman who had several countries chasing after her at any given time. His was an average simple life filled with only the constant dangers of teaching while she ran around the world doing various illegal acts. Where he was just an average guy she was a gal who lived on the edge. By all rights he should have turned her in but instead he had proposed to her a few years back. Now a father of one he had to admit he was stuck with her and the thought only made him smile that much more.

"If you don't tell me why you have a stupid grin on your face Stevie I'm going to force it out of you." Steve blinked as he refocused on his now annoyed wife her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

Deciding to defuse her legendary temper he spun her out on the floor before whipping her back into his arms grinning at her startled expression. She hadn't expected that during a slow dance apparently. "Nothing complicated Shelia just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Really?" Steve smiled at her nodding his head but his smile soon disappeared as she started to laugh. "Honestly Stevie only you would say something like that."

"What that I think you're beautiful?"

"Sure." He was caught by surprise when his wife suddenly stood up on her tiptoes giving him a slow and passionate kiss. Breaking away she gave him the same look she gave him pretty much every night. Did he mention he was a very happy man?

"So why am I the only one who would say that?"

"Cause I'd kill any other man who said that to me." Steve blinked at that unable to come up with any other response but a slight surprised grunt. Laughing she stopped dancing and started to guide him to the table. "You know I'm only joking. Honestly..." He paused when Shelia suddenly stopped putting her hand to her head a slight grimace coming over her features.

"Shelia you ok? Honey?" He couldn't hide the worry in his voice as he stared down at his wife wondering if she was having another one of her attacks. They had been occurring more and more of late ever since she had given birth to their daughter.

His frown only deepened as she waved her hand at him moving towards the tables once again. "I'm fine you don't have to worry. After all we said we're going to enjoy this night after all."

He nodded once not convinced that she was fine and promising himself that he would bring this back up again at a later date.

III.

Somewhere among his reallocations he had managed to drop to one knee in front of the white marker in front of him. To his relocation only one other person had ever bothered to visit here since this was his first time being here. If he remembered correctly only Shelia, or should he call her Shego, long time employer was the only one to attend her funeral. He also remembered that no one had attended the one time mad scientist funeral when the military had finally hunted the man down.

Clearing his throat he looked back up at the sky not wanting to stare at the marker in front of him. "Hello Shelia...Shego. I know it's been a while but I finally made it." He almost choked on that statement as tears he had suppressed for a long time threatened to come up. His hand unconsciously went to his ring beginning to twist it again as he stared up into the sky. He always liked the deep blue sky it never held any lies in it after all. You got what you saw after all.

Clearing his throat once again he began over. "I felt it was time I finally stopped by to settle a few things. You know they didn't really end well now did they...Shego." His eyes tracked the movement of one practically interesting cloud drifting by following it as it made progress. It's soft white fluffy appearance providing a promise for comfort you could not find on earth. Again clearing his throat a smile this time came to his face. "You know Erica been doing good lately. She's studying to become a doctor after all and a fine one she'll probably turn out to be. Kimberly's mother even helped her out...despite certain things. A good woman there."

"You'd be proud of our daughter you know." His eyes left the cloud settling once again on the white marker before him. "She turned out to be a good kid and even takes the time to look after her old man." Unsaid went the fact that she was all he had left in the world since retiring. Also unsaid went the fact that his daughter would never visit here.

Twisting the ring some more his eyes again looked up scanning for that cloud. "I'll be honest Shego I can't say I don't hate you at the moment. I think that's partially why I came here so I can finally say that. You betrayed me after all and worse you betrayed our daughter and that I can't forgive." Frowning he focused on the cloud wondering if it resembled anything. For the life of him he could only see a cloud. "You know I visit his grave too." He didn't need to go into the rest as he finally stood up finished with what he wanted to say. His wife was no one to mourn after all. Just a monster that wasn't put down quick enough before killing a good kid. A kid he had taught and a kid he had failed by not taking care of the problem earlier.

"I think I've said my peace for now Shego. I've done my duty." He turned to leave when his hand again found the gold ring on his finger unconsciously twisting it in his hand. It was the second thing in this world that reminded him that he had once loved the woman who was remembered by a simple marker. She wasn't even really buried her but instead scattered in the heavens above, the closest she'd probably ever be to it. He didn't need this thing anymore did he?

Taking the ring off, he stared at it tracing the familiar worn gold band. Clutching it in his hand he turned placing it one the ground before the marker his hand resting on it. His hand trembled slightly as he held it there willing himself to leave this symbol behind. To walk away.

"Goodbye...Shelia." He turned walking away slipping on the familiar metal band as he made his way to his car. He did not look back.

IV.

Steve Barkin clutched his crying daughter to his chest as the little girl sobbed into his shirt. In his hand he held the simple letter telling him goodbye. That letter that was now a wrinkled mess after he had crumbled it several times. The letter that told him that the woman he loved was too weak to stay by his side. Looking up at the ceiling he held his daughter as he watched the shadows pass overhead. He knew deep down inside that she'd never be back. That this simple man simple life was now that much more simple.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Ok so I decided after writing the one story about Ron dad showing up to try another point of view in the RI universe. Yes this is set in the RI universe as well though at a much later date as the story with Ron dad. Take it for what it's worth it was really just a test for me in the end. 

Anyway onto other things. Been working on several things though I've been suffering some nasty writer block lately. Actually made progress on a second chapter for a story I promised not to continue but sadly it's the only thing I've managed to write besides this. On other fronts my life has been busy so I'll try to get something out some time. Honest!

Anyway that's it from me. As always please read and review.

Disclaimer: Disney owns KP.


End file.
